snlfandomcom-20200215-history
January 14, 2012
The 714th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on January 14, 2012. It was hosted by Daniel Radcliffe and the musical guest was Lana Del Rey, who performed "Video Games" and "Blue Jeans." Sketches *Romney: Believe in America (Cold Opening) *Golden Globe Awards (Commercial) *Target *You Can Do Anything! (Show) *Spin the Bottle *Delaware Fellas (Commercial) *Hogwarts Academy *X2YB Theater *Glenda Okones for mayor 2012 (Commercial) *Glenda Okones for mayor 2012 (Commercial) *The Jay Pharoah Show (Show) *Glenda Okones for mayor 2012 (Commercial) *Exit Poll *Headz Up (Commercial) Cast *Romney: Believe In America **Abby Elliott as Becky **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney *Opening Monologue **Daniel Radcliffe **Paul Brittain as Harry Pothead **Bill Hader as Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino **Taran Killam as Dumbledore **Bobby Moynihan as Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi *Golden Globe Awards **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Ricky Gervais *Target **Daniel Radcliffe as Boogie **Vanessa Bayer as one of the customers **Bill Hader as Mr. Evenings **Taran Killam as one of the customers **Kenan Thompson as one of the customers **Kristen Wiig as the Target Lady *You Can Do Anything! **Daniel Radcliffe as Brad Lewis **Vanessa Bayer as Kristina Nichols **Bill Hader as Roger Knight **Taran Killam as Liam Terry **Jason Sudeikis as Taylor Dawn *Spin the Bottle **Daniel Radcliffe as Dave **Fred Armisen as the hobos **Vanessa Bayer as one of the girls **Paul Brittain as one of the guys **Abby Elliott as Mindy **Bill Hader as one of the hobos **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Bobby Moynihan as one of the hobos **Michael Patrick O'Brien as one of the hobos **Nasim Pedrad as one of the girls **Jay Pharoah as one of the hobos **Kenan Thompson as one of the hobos *Delaware Fellas **Daniel Radcliffe as Freddie Two-Shoes **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the singers **Bobby Moynihan as Luke McCafferty **Jason Sudeikis as Joe Biden **Kenan Thompson as one of the singers **Kristen Wiig as one of the singers *Hogwarts Academy **Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter **Vanessa Bayer as Luna Lovegood **Paul Brittain as Draco Malfoy **Abby Elliott as Hermoine Granger **Bill Hader as Professor Severus Snape **Taran Killam as Ron Weasley **Bobby Moynihan as Rubeus Hagrid **Nasim Pedrad as one of the students **Kristen Wiig as Minerva *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Daniel Radcliffe as Casey Anthony's dog **Fred Armisen as one of Kim Jong Un's best friends from growing up **Vanessa Bayer as one of Kim Jong Un's best friends from growing up *X27B Theater **Daniel Radcliffe as Brandon **Fred Armisen as the husband **Paul Brittain as the host **Abby Elliott as one of the audience members **Bill Hader as Uncle Dylan **Taran Killam as one of the audience members **Bobby Moynihan as one of the audience members **Nasim Pedrad as the grandma **Jay Pharoah as one of the audience members **Kenan Thompson as one of the audience members **Kristen Wiig as the wife *Glenda Okones for mayor 2012 (all three sketches) **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Kristen Wiig as Glenda Okones *The Jay Pharoah Show **Daniel Radcliffe **Jay Pharoah *Exit Poll **Daniel Radcliffe as the voter **Kristen Wiig as the interviewer *Headz Up **Vanessa Bayer as the girl **Taran Killam as the guy and the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as the guy **Nasim Pedrad as the wife **Andy Samberg as the guy Notes/Trivia *This episode marks Paul Brittain's final episode as a cast member. *Daniel Radcliffe portrayed Harry Potter once more after the final Harry Potter film as a parody during the "Hogwarts Academy" sketch. *Andy Samberg never appeared in any of the live sketches. His only appearance was in the "Headz Up" commercial sketch, which was filmed. Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 37